Things Can Happen
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Ash and Brock go at it during a secret night of fun, one of them will be faced with a huge surprise. Bouldershipping. Mpreg.
1. Showing Affection!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Showing Affection!**

Ash Ketchum and his friends, Brock and Dawn, were setting up for the night after a long day of traveling before they reached the next city for Dawn's pokemon contest.

They were working on putting everything away and getting their sleeping bags out and before they knew it, they were all asleep, well, except for two.

Ash and Brock were secretly in love with each other, but they didn't really let it show in public due to Dawn liking Ash.

They slowly went into the woods without a noise and got to an opening in the woods.

They slowly started to kiss each other and before long, Ash was on his back on the ground and Brock was above him while they were kissing.

Soon, clothing came off one by one and Brock took Ash on a ride that he wouldn't forget.

After about fifteen minutes, Brock grunted as Ash moaned out in pleasure.

They looked at each other and kissed each other softly before they put their clothes back on.

They soon realized that Brock had forgot to put something very important on, but they soon thought that it was nothing and quickly got back to the campsite and shared a kiss before they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! A new story? From me? Yep. I'm trying to seriously get back into the groove of things and I am succeeding very badly, but at least I'm trying. Happy Labor Day!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Acting Weird!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Acting Weird!**

A couple of weeks after Ash and Brock had their big night of fun with other nights of fun spread out throughout those weeks found Ash and Brock in a very weird situation.

Ash has been having issues where he hasn't slept completely through the night because of nightmares keeping him awake and scaring him to the point that he was crying some nights from how scary they were.

He was also starting to have some nausea run through him in the mornings and a few evenings when he would eat a lot of food even though he didn't mean to.

There were a few times that he would wake up earlier than the others and have to throw up from how bad the nausea was.

Not only did himself, but the others as well, especially Brock, noticed that he had gained about 15-20 pounds in that short time frame from all of the food that he was eating.

The raven-haired teen wasn't very concerned at first until he noticed that those 20 pounds were starting to make him look fat even though he didn't feel like he was.

 _(In The Morning)_

Brock was up earlier than normal and was just lying in his sleeping bag when he heard a rustle come from Ash's sleeping bag.

He shifted himself to look over at the chocolate-eyed teen's sleeping bag and found him tossing and turning while crying in his sleep.

He was getting ready to get up from his own sleeping bag to comfort the crying teen until the teen woke up and was breathing hard from the dream as he calmed himself down and wiped the tears away.

Soon, he held his head and his stomach as he started to get a headache from the sudden jolt, which caused his stomach to get upset.

He quickly placed a hand over his mouth as the nausea was too intense and made him want to vomit.

He got up as fast as he could and ran over to a bush that was a few feet from the campsite and feel to his knees as he vomited his dinner up.

He was breathing hard before the nausea hit again and he vomited again.

He slowly got up and wiped his mouth before heading back to his sleeping bag and falling asleep almost immediately.

Brock was surprised by this, but he didn't get up as he didn't know what to do to help his friend/lover since he just went back to sleep.

He shook everything off and thought that maybe Ash was getting sick or something and slowly went back to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! This was quite fun to write and I'm happy to finally get back into the groove of things with writing again. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. A Shocking Diagnosis!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the doctor.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Shocking Diagnosis!**

A few days later brought an unforgettable moment for all of them.

Ash was walking towards to back of the three of them as he was suffering from some pain in his stomach and he thought that it might've been from overeating or even lying on a pointy rock during the night.

As he was thinking about that, he found Pikachu crying out for him and he looked up to find Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu.

Everything was a blur for the raven-haired teen and before he knew it, he was in so much pain that he was crying out while holding his stomach.

He briefly saw Brock and Dawn come running over to him before he passed out from the pain.

Brock quickly picked the unconscious teen and they rushed to the closest town.

 _(At The Hospital)_

Before the raven-haired teen knew it, he was lying in a hospital room with his friends waiting by his bedside.

He woke up and moaned slightly from his stomach being numb from the pain medication, causing his friends to turn toward him.

The doctor came in and asked for his friends to leave briefly while he spoke with Ash, which they nodded in agreement.

"Ash, have you had any issues regarding your body lately?" asked the doctor, sitting on the bed next to Ash.

"I've been having nausea that can go from mild to severe to the point of vomiting and headaches and weight gain and I guess whatever happened to me today as well." replied Ash, naming off what's been happening.

"Alright. Now, have you had any sexual intercourse before now?" asked the doctor, thinking of an idea.

"Yeah. I do with the guy who's my best friend and lover. Why?" asked Ash, curious as to what the doctor was getting at.

"I was looking at your blood work that we had taken and found that you have more female hormones than male and I was able to do an ultrasound on you and found this inside you." replied the doctor, handing the teen a small photo.

He looked at it and flipped it upside down before putting back the correct way and grabbed his stomach.

"Are you saying that I am pregnant?" asked Ash, scared to death of the answer being true.

"Yes, I am and it looks like with triplets." replied the doctor.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING!" said Ash, not believing what was happening.

"Unfortunately not. Let me know if you plan on keeping them after you've spoken with your lover." said the doctor as he got up from the bed and left the door cracked.

" _How am I gonna explain that to Brock and let alone Dawn? What a mess I'm in."_ thought Ash as he ran a hand through his hair with the other on his stomach.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I'm really getting my writing juices back, which is great for you guys since you're receiving a more consistent posting time. Yay! I also have applied for a job at my old college because my job is getting that bad especially with different training regimens happening as well. Not sure if I will for sure get it as I'm the only person who's applied for it. We'll see what happens.**

 **I may or may not be on time for next weekend as my boyfriend is coming into town and I have a horse show on Saturday and a wedding for my one cousin on Sunday. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Explanations Galore!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Explanations Galore!**

Ash was lying in his hospital bed as he was trying to figure out a way to tell lover that's pregnant.

Before he knew it, Brock and Dawn walked into his room and he forced a smile to them as he was trying not to show what was on his mind.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Brock curiously as he went to Ash's right side.

"Well, promise that either of you won't hate me?" asked Ash, looking kind of nervous.

"We promise." said Brock and Dawn in unison.

"Ok. So what's been happening to me is called morning sickness and the doctor ended up finding out that I am pregnant…with triplets…" said Ash, sighing before telling them as he placed a hand on his belly.

Brock and Dawn stood there trying to process this.

"Ash, how did you become pregnant?" asked Dawn, not sure how this was happening.

"It's because Ash and I have been having sex at night when you're asleep." replied Brock, sitting down on the bed next to his lover.

"But Brock! I thought that Ash was straight?!" said Dawn, processing what was going on.

"Sorry, Dawn. I'm gay and Brock is my lover. I'm sorry that it seems like I am straight, but that's how I act around girls." said Ash, confirming her thoughts.

Dawn just looked at her two friends and nodded as she finally finished processing everything.

"So are you going to keep them?" asked Dawn, sitting in a chair next to her friend's bed.

"Only if Brock wants to keep them. I want to, but everything comes down to what Brock wants to do." replied Ash, gently holding his still small belly and looking at his lover.

"I think that is a great idea. I've always wanted to have children with you." said Brock, placing a hand on the raven-haired teen's belly and kissing him on the lips.

Dawn smiled at the sight and hoped in her mind that everything was going to be alright for them.

The doctor allowed them to leave and head to the Pokemon Center where Ash had to basically tell his mother about everything and deal with her scolding him for everything before apologizing and asking him what he was planning on doing next.

He said that he was going to see about heading back to Kanto to live with Brock until the babies came.

She nodded before letting him go since he wanted to head to bed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Chapter 5 should be out next week as long as I'm not too tired from anything else. Long weekend = happy girl. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Here We Go Again!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Here We Go Again!**

A couple of months had passed by and Ash was currently cuddled up in bed with Brock holding him gently.

They were relaxing when they heard that it was dinner time.

They walked downstairs with Ash walking very slowly as he held his growing belly gently and Brock walking next to him in case he needed help.

Soon they heard a loud noise outside and a noise that was very familiar.

The chocolate-eyed teen looked around for his yellow mouse and Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

The teen could feel a sinking feeling in his stomach before his adrenaline started pumping and before Brock or Ash's mom could stop him, he was already out the door, looking for his friend.

Brock hurried after him and quickly knew something was happening when he couldn't find his lover.

He looked all over before he saw Dawn running to him, out of breath.

"Dawn, where's Ash?" asked Brock worriedly.

"Brock, something happened. Follow me." replied Dawn, catching her breath before running back to direction that she came from.

Brock quickly followed and gasped before running over to Ash, who was rolling around on the ground in pain and holding his belly.

"Ash! Are you ok?" asked Brock, kneeling next to his lover and gently picking up his head and upper torso.

"Help…" whispered Ash before passing out.

Brock quickly checked him over before picking him up and taking him back to the house where he could let him rest.

He looked at him softly before going downstairs where Delia and Dawn were sitting down at the table.

"He will be fine. He just strained something and made the babies jump a little." said Brock, confirming what the girls wanted to know.

They nodded before continuing to eat and chat about what happened.

 _(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Brock was watching his lover sleep before he saw the chocolate-eyed teen flutter his eyes open.

"Hi, Ash. How are you feeling?" asked Brock with a smile as he sat next to his lover.

"I'm feeling much better. Like my normal self again. Well, my pregnant self at least." replied Ash, chuckling a bit as he looked at his lover.

"That's good. I was really worried about you." said Brock.

"I know. I'm sorry. Team Rocket struck again." said Ash, admitting to what happened to Brock.

"It's alright. As long as you and the babies are alright, that's all that matters to me." said Brock, getting closer to Ash before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Soon they were both kissing and undressing each other and found themselves back to square one from a couple of months ago.

They then fell asleep together with just the blankets on the bed covering their bodies.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Sorry it's very late for me posting. Between work, riding my horse everyday, and playing video games with my boyfriend and our friends, I lost interest in writing plus writer's block always seems to get me now. Hopefully I will get the next chapter out next Sunday, but we'll see. See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Things Happen One More Time!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Things Happen One More Time!**

Another month passed by and Ash and Brock found themselves lying together before the chocolate-eyed teen had to get up and head to the bathroom, but the chocolate-haired teen noticed that the raven-haired teen wasn't acting normal.

He kept an eye on the teen as he went into the bathroom and waited a few minutes before he heard a loud noise that came from inside the bathroom.

He quickly got up and found his love on the floor on his knees with an arm wrapped around his bulging belly.

Before long, the raven-haired teen was in bed and ordered to stay there until he was ready to deliver the triplets.

Ash nodded before sighing and gently rubbing his belly.

Brock just looked at his love and saw how not going to move for 5 months is going to be hard.

He was thinking of an idea of how he can keep his lover happy when he's stuck in bed for that long and he finally got an idea.

 _(An Hour Later)_

Ash was lying in bed and watching some TV when Brock came in with something behind his back.

"What do you have there?" asked Ash, looking at his lover.

Brock just smiled before handing his chocolate-eyed lover a rectangle-shaped box.

The raven-haired teen opened the box while his brown-haired lover sat next to him and was surprised to see what was in the box.

"Brock, I love it!" said Ash, holding up three different colored outfits for their little ones as well as booties to go with each.

"I'm glad you do. I picked them out with you in mind." said Brock with a smile on his face.

Ash pulled him in for a long hug and kiss, which Brock gladly returned.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Happy 7th year anniversary to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Surprise Visitors!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Surprise Visitors!**

Another month has passed and both Ash and Brock were surprised at how big his belly got in just a month.

Brock kept making sure that his lover was comfortable and helped him with getting cleaned up and going to the bathroom since he wasn't trusted with doing anything himself.

While they were working on looking at different baby things that they needed, Ash's mom said that they had company.

Brock and Ash looked at each other before Brock went downstairs and was greeted by familiar faces.

He brought them up and Ash's eyes started to sparkle and tear up as he saw his friends, Misty, Tracey, May, and Max, walk into the room.

"Hi Ash." said the four of them in unison with a smile on their faces.

He greeted them back and they started talking about any and everything including how Ash and Brock got together and how Ash got into his current situation of being pregnant with triplets.

They were all surprised and happy for them as Misty knew that something was up with them for a long while when she was traveling with them.

May also thought about how they acted toward one another when they first met Brock and they knew instantly something was going on with the two of them.

After a little while, the chocolate-eyed teen was starting to get tired and Brock saw their friends out before they briefly discussed something before their friends left.

The squinty-eyed teen just smiled as he went back into his lover's room and cuddled with him as he slept.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Happy 7th year anniversary to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Getting Everything Ready!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Getting Everything Ready!**

The following month came and Brock found himself trying to get everything ready before their little ones were born.

He was almost running around Ash's house while getting things setup for the surprise party that he was giving Ash.

He smiled and let out a sigh as he finally finished what he was working on before going to check on his lover to see if he needed anything.

 _(A Few Hours Later)_

Brock was slowly leading Ash down the stairs as he made sure that the raven-haired teen didn't look ahead.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs, he had his lover close his eyes as they went into the living room and the teen opened his eyes and was surprised by his friends sitting there with presents and a sign that said "Baby Shower".

Ash was so happy to see this and also squealed from everything that he saw.

They soon got the show under way and had food with desserts before the raven-haired teen started to open all of the presents.

Both Ash and Brock were happy with all of the gifts that consisted of clothing, diapers, booties, and other needs for their baby.

They all had a great time before the chocolate-eyed teen started to get tired and his squinty-eyed lover helped him back up to the bedroom for him to rest, but before he left, he thanked all of his friends for the gifts.

The brown-haired teen came back down and thanked them as well before they left and he got everything cleaned up before going to the baby's room and making sure that he had everything, which he did a couple of months ago and made sure that everything was in triple demand before going to join his lover in bed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy 7th year anniversary to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Feeling Lives!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Feeling Lives!**

The eighth month came and Ash was starting to get impatient with being pregnant and wanted to have his children out in the world with him and his lover.

He was lying in bed and thinking how he hadn't really felt his little ones move much since he became pregnant.

He gently rubbed his belly and soon felt something hit his hand.

He placed both of his hands on his belly and felt his little ones move inside him and he smiled as he felt the lives inside him.

He was hoping that Brock was here to feel him too, but he knew that Brock was busy making sure everything was great for his children's arrival.

 _(An Hour Later)_

Brock came into the bedroom and found Ash gently holding his belly with a smile on his face.

"What's up, Ash?" asked Brock as he went over to the bed.

"Feel." replied Ash, pulling his lover's hand onto his belly.

Brock just looked at him before feeling the lives inside the raven-haired teen's belly.

The two teens shared a smile as they felt their children move.

Soon Ash looked very tired before he fell asleep and the squinty-eyed teen got up to leave his lover to sleep, but he was very worried about what will happen to his lover when it was time for their children to come into the world.

He tried not to think about it too much as he didn't want to make Ash worry about that as well as he just loved being pregnant with their children already.

" _I'm really nervous about next. I just hope that he doesn't die from giving birth to our children."_ thought Brock, looking at his lover that had a hand still on his big belly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Happy 7th year anniversary to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Birth Times Three!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Birth Times Three!**

The final month arrived and Brock was counting down the days to when Ash was going to go into labor.

The brown-haired teen went to check on his lover as he was sleeping in the living room since they decided that it would be best if he was on the first floor as opposed to the second floor where they would have a lot of trouble going down the stairs when he was in pain.

He found the raven-haired teen rubbing his belly and kind of sitting up in his bed.

"Ash, everything ok?" asked Brock, sitting next to his lover.

"I feel some discomfort and like I have to pee." replied Ash, attempting to get up from the bed, but they heard a gush and the bed suddenly got very wet.

As soon as that happened, the chocolate-eyed teen moaned out in pain from the sudden rush of a contraction hitting him.

Brock got up quickly and got Ash's mom and explained what happened and before they knew it, they were rushing the teen to the hospital for the delivery of their children.

 _(At The Hospital)_

They were rushing the teen into the hospital and explained everything before the nurses and doctors hurried him off to the Maternity Ward and did an exam to make sure that everything was alright with him.

Before they knew what was happening, Ash was being rushed into surgery for a C-Section since his body wouldn't stand up against delivering three babies in a row.

Brock was with the raven-haired teen as they started the C-Section and before long, the two of them saw their children and smiled.

The squinty-eyed teen was taken out of the room and was shown his children before he grabbed the others and showed them their children.

The teen went to see his lover and Ash was sitting in his hospital room with a hand on his belly and looking down at it as he missed having his children inside him.

Brock hugged him and the teen returned his hug and soon was taken to see their children and they were very happy to see how healthy they were too.

Ash and Brock hugged and kissed each other as they were very happy about having their children together.

After everything was finished at the hospital, Ash and Brock along with their children went home to start their lives together as a family.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Happy 7th year anniversary to me! See ya later!**

 **AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
